The invention relates to a fastening system for a machine element, and also to an eccentric, and to a method for fastening a machine element as disclosed herein.
When mounting machine elements, for example toothed racks or linear guides, it is important that the said machine elements are connected to a machine bed in a stationary manner and in a secured position over the entire service life and during operation. The secure connection also has to be ensured when very high forces act on the machine element.
The prior art discloses methods in which a machine element is initially mounted on the machine bed by screws and additionally is fixed to the mating piece by pins. To this end, the machine element has to be drilled and reamed together with the machine bed at several points during mounting, so that the cylindrical, conical, grooved or dowel pins can be joined. Since the machine elements are often constituent parts of large assemblies, machines or installations, they cannot be moved onto stationary machines, which are provided for drilling and reaming, in order to be drilled and reamed. Therefore, drilling and reaming has to be performed by portable machines during mounting. These operations are very time-consuming, inconvenient and cause contamination due to chips.